Watching Money.../Chapter 29
Zain: Okay, now I'm curious. What did he say? Juwon: He said that all of us have special powers trapped inside ourselves, and that all of us have weapons to control them. Blanky and Leaf have their magical guitars, I have my Katana, and Vic has that Lightsaber-thing. Psi: This seems very familiar. Did he say something about us? Juwon looks up. Juwon: He did say something about "four Sims able to control time and space", and I'm pretty sure he was talking about you. Sigma: Yes, that seems right. Tara turns from Juwon to Psi. Tara: Wait! You can control space and time? Then you could use your space controlling powers to get us out of here! Blanky: It probably doesn't flipping work that way. Leaf: Yeah, we probably need all four of the AI. Which reminds me, how will we get the others back? Juwon stands up and pulls out his katana. Juwon: I have a plan. But, if I'm correct, we'll need to get all of your weapons first. Katrina: Okay! All of the Sims run off. Morcubus is looking through a crystal ball, and watches the Sims gather materials. Morcubus: Perfect. Alexa and Dr. F run in, all covered with soot, and smoke. Smoke fills the room, and the three start coughing. Morcubus: What happened to you!? Dr. F: One of our experiments failed. Alexa: *cough* Big time. *cough* Morcubus: Well, do you have it? Alexa: Yes, we do have it. Alexa pulls out a Fortunite Crystal. Morcubus: Well? Alexa: This is a supercharged Fortunite crystal, powered remotely by the two AI you have captured. Morcubus picks it up, and the Fortunite Crystal turns blue. Morcubus throws it to the floor. Morcubus: Ow. Alexa: Unfortunately, we cannot do anything about that shock, as it it the power being sent to it. Alexa takes off her gloves and gives them to Morcubus. Alexa: These gloves prevent the shock. A small earthquake trembles below them, and the crystal ball turns blue. Dr. F: That's no good... Lightning strikes the ground outside the lair, and the Sims appear. Psi and Sigma fall to the ground. All of the Sims crowd around the two. Blanky: I guess we were flippin' wrong. Leaf: Yeah, we don't need all four AI. Juwon: Are you okay? Psi: *gasp* Yeah. Sigma: That took a lot of energy. *gasp* Next time, Delta and Omega will do that, 'kay? Juwon nods, and the two AI disappear to recarge. Sage: Okay Juwon, what's the plan. Blanky and Leaf pull out their magic guitars, Juwon his katana and Vic his light sword. A storm starts to brew, and lightning strikes around the group, spawning some MorcuBots. Juwon: Maybe in a bit, okay? Sage: Yeah. The four Sims stand around the others, and start attacking the MorcuBots. Juwon makes a hand signal, and all of the un-equip Sims run towards the door of the lair. Vic and Summer then pull out some tools, and start unlocking the door. More lightning strikes, and more MorcuBots spawn. Morcubus: *maniacal laughter* Alexa stares at him, and Dr. F makes the "cookoo swirl" around his head.